Danielle Petrelli
Danielle Maria Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Amelle Liraz and Peter Petrelli, and older twin sister of Michael Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Tribokinesis, Aura Reading, Desire Location and Empathic Healing. Appearance Danielle will have pale blue eyes and a light skin tone. Her hair will always be long, and it will be a golden dark blonde originally, but it will darken as she ages, and it naturally will be medium brown by the time she's an adult. However, she will occasionally place blonde highlights in her hair. As a child, she will be tall for her age. She will then be 5'8 at full height. Abilities Danielle's first ability will be Tribokinesis. Using this ability, she will be capable of increasing and decreasing friction on any given surface, and also capable of removing friction completely. She will be able to decrease friction and make a floor surface slippery so that people lose their footing and fall, and able to make air or water difficult to move through by increasing friction. She could also decrease friction to slip out of a person's grasp. Additionally, she could increase friction to the extent that the resulting heat causes sparks and fire. The ability can also negate the effects of adhesion, and it can make surfaces more or less abrasive. Her second ability will be Aura Reading. Danielle will be able to see the auras of others, which will appear as ribbons of coloured lights surrounding their bodies. She will need to consciously activate the ability, and will otherwise see nothing around a person. Different coloured lights will symbolise different emotions, such as dark blue and black representing pain, and when she sees an evolved human, there will be a single different coloured ribbon of light which will show her the person's abilities. She will always be able to accurately interpret the auras to identify a person's emotions and abilities. She will find that the ability makes it much easier for her to understand other people and interact with them. Her third ability will be Desire Location, the ability to detect the locations of things if they are truly needed and desired. To access this ability, she will need to close her eyes and focus intently upon whatever she needs. She will then receive a vision guiding her to the answer's location. The need won't have to be for a physical object; it could be for a person, an answer to a question or a solution to a problem. Her fourth and final ability will be Empathic Healing. Danielle will be able to heal others, but the method she will need to use will depend on her emotions towards that person. A stranger or acquaintance would need the smallest of physical contact, no matter how mild or severe the injury, while a friend would need a hug and someone she loved romantically would need a kiss. The ability will heal any injury, illness or condition. It will work even if the person is dying. However, she will not be able to use it to heal herself. Family & Relationships *Mother - Amelle Liraz *Father - Peter Petrelli *Younger twin brother - Michael Petrelli *Younger sister - Lisa Petrelli History & Future Etymology Danielle is a Hebrew name meaning "God is my judge". Her middle name, Maria, is a Latinate form of the Hebrew name Mary, meaning "bitter". The name was chosen after her maternal grandmother, Maria Liraz-Turner. Her surname, Petrelli, means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters